


you light up the sky

by orphan_account



Series: oikawa tooru is the mastermind [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Captain Chat Room, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Minor Relationships, Oikawa being a meddler, Pretty Setter Squad, Realizations, Setter Chat Room, again i don't know how to tag, and akaashi being a mommy, and wants the ships to sail, bokuto being weird af, but this is mostly oikawa being a meddler, chat room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was bored out of his wits. Iwa-chan wasn’t here so he couldn’t annoy him and thus led to a very loud and active group chat and forcing his fellow captains to confess. Yep, Oikawa Tooru was the mastermind of it all.</p><p>And this is how Oikawa got Bokuto Koutarou to confess to a certain kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bokuto Koutarou

Bokuto Koutarou had only been bothered twice in his life. Once, was when he thought that he didn't make it as a starting  player which proved to be useless when  _everyone,_ including the coaches and a few senpai’s had watched him play, fascination evident in their faces. He didn’t believe that he would do this much pacing in his life, which led to his current  problem.

 

A pop-up notification sound made Bokuto blink and stop his pacing.

 

Grabbing his phone, he opened the hangout app and immediately registered (even with his hazy mind) that Oikawa Tooru was up and bored with his life, once more. Bokuto didn't know where it started but one day, he just found himself added to the  group chat _'captains 4 lyf'_ which had been renamed once or twice or (maybe a hundred times) from  _‘the  group where hot guys meet’ ; ‘we have been abducted by the aliens’_ to  _‘owls hoot, cats meow and crows crow,  what of oikawa?’_ and  _‘it’s meow or never ;)’_ of course, courteousy of Kuroo.

 

Now, it had been renamed into:  _hotties alert_ which Bokuto didn’t even know where it came from.

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Hey, owl-chaaan!_ _Spikedace: I thought you needed your beauty sleep_ _Daprettiestofuall: Something weighing on your mind?_   
_Spikedace: No._   
_Spikedace: Alright. Maybe. How did you even know?_   
_Daprettiestofuall: It’s all instinct, owl-chan. Now tell the great Oikawa-san you’re problem /(´▽`)/_ _Bedhairasset: says the guy who can’t differentiate ‘you’re’ and ‘your’_ _Daprettiestofuall: Shh. Tetsu-chan. Grammatical errors are not minded in three o’clock in the morning_ _Thighchi: Why are you all still awake?_ _DudfromIron: Why am I here again?_ _Daprettiestofuall: Oh shuush, Moniwa-chan and let owl-chan voice out his problem._

Bokuto bit his lip. Was he going to tell them? It wasn’t like Bokuto had problems voicing out, he never actually did but this  was the greatest secret of his past seventeen years of living (well maybe except from the time that he laughed too hard and  snorted milk out of his nose but that was another story).

 

_Spikedace: Promise me you’ll shut up and let me finish._   
_Daprettiestofuall: That means you Tetsu-chan._   
_Bedhairasset: Ohoho? This should be interesting._   
_Thighchi: Am I being ignored?_   
_DudfromIron: ^Yes, yes you are._ _Thighchi: That’s good to know._

 

Bokuto sighed, he pressed on the little send button on the middle right of his screen as he lets out a shaky laugh. Damn it. He had just revealed a secret he treasured deeply, on chat of all things!

_Spikedace: I may... Or may have liked Akaashi for a long time._  
_Bedhairasset: Finally. I thought you were going to ignore it for a long time._  
_Spikedace: You knew?_  
_Bedhairasset: Bro, you were pretty obvious_  
_Spikedace: (╯‵Д′)╯_  
_Daprettiestofuall: Now now, owl-chan. What are you going to do about it?_

Bokuto blinked. What was he going to do about it? He knew he liked Akaashi, who couldn’t? Akaashi had been with him  through it all, from his dejected mood to his crazy antics. Bokuto didn’t even know where to start or when he had started   
having to feel like this.

 

_Daprettiestofuall changed his name into datprettyboi_

_datprettyboi: Owl-chan?_   
_Bedhairasset: I think u broke him oikawa_   
_Spikedace: I honestly don’t know_   
_Bedhairasset: Ohoho?_   
_Datprettyboi: Then confess to him_

Bokuto blinked. Confess? To Akaashi?

 

_Spikedace: i don’t know what you’re talking about_ _Bedhairasset: Error 404 courage not found_ _Datprettyboi: What r u afraid of?_ _Spikedace: Everything?_   
_Thighchi: I don’t think you need to be afraid of it, Bokuto-san._ _Bedhairasset: Says the guy who hasn’t had the guts to confess to his setter_ _Thighchi: I don’t want to hear that from you, Kuroo-san._   
_Bedhairasset: (`･ω･´) too bad_   
_Bedhairasset: you’re hearing it from me_

Confess? Courage? Afraid? Bokuto had never been so confused in his whole life. How can he even begin to confess? Most of all, how on Earth was he going to face Akaashi if he ever did? Bokuto isn’t a fool, contrary to popular belief, he knew that if he  ever had the courage to confess, everything would drastically change and go downhill from there.

 

_Datprettyboi: U only live 1 lyf owl-chan_   
_Thighchi: ^and your vocabulary lives only once too, oikawa-san_ _Bedhairasset: Oh! Shots been fired. Wanna apply ice 2 dat burn bruh?_   
_Thighchi: ^ i’m talking about yours too, Kuroo-san_

Bokuto groaned. They weren’t helping. He tossed his phone on his bed which landed on the floor with a thud (he actually  miscalculated his throw) and he slumped back on his bed, owl covers and all and sighed. He doesn’t know what to do   
anymore.

 

_1 new message_

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com) _Re: Confess_

_If I were you, i’d do it sooner, owl-chan._

_To:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_From:_ [ _awsumhair@gmail.com_ ](mailto:awsumhair@gmail.com) _I don’t think I want to do it. What if something changes?_

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_   
](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com) _And what if nothing does? He’s a rational person, owl-chan. He’ll understand._

Bokuto blinked at Oikawa’s message. Was he trying to push Bokuto into the right direction? Bokuto bit his lip, contemplating. Alright. He had to confess, not because they told him to but because Bokuto wants these overflowing feelings out of his chest,  too reach out towards Akaashi but Bokuto doesn’t want anything to change. He groaned. Too complicated stuff.

 

Bokuto turned off the lights, wanting to go to sleep when he’s phone had beeped again.

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_   
](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com) _Re: Well..._

_But you better pray, just in case._

 

Nope, Oikawa Tooru wasn’t helping at all.

 

☆☆☆

 

When morning came, Bokuto was still conflicted with himself. He had skipped school, pretending to be sick. His mom,   
understanding of how Bokuto pushes himself only nods and closes the door of Bokuto’s room. He’s now covered up with his   
owl blankets, his phone on his right side and earphones placed on his ear. Bokuto groaned once more, placing his arm to   
cover his eyes. 

Even if he did confess to Akaashi, what would the his reaction about it?

Bokuto groaned. He didn’t even want to know. Bokuto didn’t want to miss practice so he thought he should at least show up  
 in the afternoon. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and as if on cue, it beeped and Bokuto could feel his eyes growing wide.

_From: Akaashi Keiji_ (⌒▽⌒)

_Bokuto-san, are you okay? You aren’t at school today._

 

Bokuto, with trembling hands, managed to reply.

 

_To: Akaashi Keiji_ (⌒▽⌒)

_Sorry Akaashi. I wasn’t feeling well. I’d show up for practice though!_

A second later, his phone beeped. Bokuto arched a brow. Was Akaashi camping on his phone now? Not that he was  complaining.

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_ (⌒▽⌒)

_You don’t have to if you aren’t feeling well, Bokuto-san._

 

_To: Akaashi Keiji_  (⌒▽⌒)

_But I want to Akaashi_  (・ー・)

_From: Akaashi Keiji_ (⌒▽⌒)

_Just don’t push yourself too hard._

Bokuto groaned on his pillow.  _Akaashi, how can I stop myself from falling when you treat me that way?_ Sighing Bokuto got up from his bed. Joining practice wouldn’t hurt,  _not really._

 

Turns out, Bokuto had been wrong about that. When practice came, he had practically shouted as he entered the gym.   
Questions about him being absent filled the gym when Bokuto waved his hand nonchalantly, grinning the same.

 

“Akaashi! Toss for me!”

 

Bokuto likes to think that’s where he started being fucked up. Akaashi only nodded, grabbing the ball in his hands. Truthfully, it wasn’t because Akaashi’s fingers laced the ball or how good Akaashi looked as he tossed the ball to Bokuto,  _it wasn’t that  
_ that made Bokuto miss some of the spikes.

 

Groaning, Bokuto chugged down the drink as sweat flowed from his forehead down to the wooden floors of the gymnasium.   
He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, waiting for his  _dejected mode_ but instead, Bokuto sighed and grabbed his phone,   
immediately opening his and Oikawa’s private message.

 

_To: oinkawa_ щ(ºДºщ)

_» This is all your fault._

A minute later, Oikawa replied.

 

_From: oinkawa_ щ(ºДºщ)

_» I refuse to acknowledge whatever you blame me for even if it is true._

For the rest of the duration of practice, everyone kept sending Bokuto weird looks, like everyone had been waiting for him to go full on  _dejected mode_ but he was too bothered that he didn’t even have time to switch his moods. He ended up spiking   
half of the tosses Akaashi sent to him and managed to screw up his serve more than he could count. He shut his locker as   
Konoha tapped him in the shoulder.

 

“Anything bothering you, ace?”

 

Bokuto bit his lip and shook his head but both boys knew very well that he was indeed terrible at lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to what that little poop said, i’m not sure Akaashi is in character and I apologize if he is a little ooc - k

Contrary to popular belief, Akaashi Keiji had met Oikawa Tooru and the rest of the setter squad. He didn’t know where it started, not really but one day he found himself in an anonymous group chat created by  _daprettiestofuall_ and Akaashi remembered rolling his eyes at the nickname.

 

Was Kuroo and Bokuto up to their antics again?

 

Except this time, it wasn’t Kuroo and Bokuto but someone named Oikawa Tooru. Strange things happened but one by one, Oikawa added Kenma, Sugawara who in return added Kageyama much to Oikawa’s distate. A week later, Oikawa had added another one which Sugawara explained as Datekou’s new setter.

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Kei-chaaan!_

_Akaashi Keiji: I prefer you not to call me like that, Oikawa-san._

_Daprettiestofuall changed Akaashi Keiji’s name to hotdamn._

_Daprettiestofuall: Don’t be so uptight, Kei-chan~_

_Hotdamn: I’m not getting out of this, am I?_

_Kittenchan: No, not really._

_Sugamomma: I don’t think you can, Akaashi-san._

_Angrymilkboi: Why are we ganging up on Akaashi-san?_

_Daprettiestofuall: Oh shuush, Tobio-chan. For adults only._

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes inwardly. Oikawa’s antics was so childish even Akaashi doubted Oikawa was acting like an adult, a five-year-old was more suitable for him.

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Now, Kei-chan~ How are you and your captain going?_

Akaashi blinked. Bokuto? What was Bokuto’s role in all of this? Besides, how did Oikawa even know Bokuto? Akaashi’s fingers skimmed through his phone as he typed a confused reply.

 

_Hotdamn: I have no idea what you’re talking about, Oikawa-san._

_Daprettiestofuall: Oh my god. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?_

_Hotdamn: Noticed what?_

_Sugamomma: Even I noticed._

_GiantSetter: How did I even reach here?_

_Daprettiestofuall: If Mr. Refreshing-kun noticed, you also should’ve Kei-chan~_

Akaashi blinked. He seriously had no idea what Oikawa was talking about. Apparently, it involved his captain. Did Bokuto do something again? Akaashi bit his lip, wondering. Not that he knew of.

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Oh well. I think you’ll get it soon, Kei-chan~_

Akaashi blinked again, pocketing his phone. He didn’t have any idea what Oikawa was talking about but somehow it got him worried. What did Bokuto-san do now? He sighed.

 

“Akaashi!”

 

“Konoha-san.” Akaashi greeted, bowing a little.

 

“Have you seen Bokuto?”

 

Akaashi blinked. Now that Bokuto was brought up, Akaashi haven’t seen his hyperactive captain today. Bokuto, amidst of the crowd, would always stand out,  _considering his hair and loud mouth_  but Akaashi haven’t seen a speck of that gray and black hair that resembled very much like an owl.

 

Worried, Akaashi skimmed over his phone, clicking on Bokuto’s name.

 

_To: Bokuto Koutarou-san_

_Bokuto-san, are you okay? You aren’t at school today._

 

A second later, Akaashi felt his phone vibrate.

 

_From: Bokuto Koutarou-san_

_Sorry Akaashi. I wasn’t feeling well. I’d show up for practice though!_

Akaashi frowned. That was weird, in it’s form. Bokuto, even with a shit cold and even when he can’t properly stand up would always go to school for practice of course. He, in his whole life, never wanted to miss out a single practice and never miss out a chance to beat up a blocker.

 

Akaashi sent a reply. He doesn’t care if Bokuto thinks he’s camping on his phone since Akaashi was never one for phones. He’d tuck it away and only open it when he has nothing to do, which was rare if you have a captain determine to overwork himself.

 

_To:_ _Bokuto Koutarou-san_

_You don’t have to if you aren’t feeling well, Bokuto-san._

 

_From:_ _Bokuto Koutarou-san_

_But I want to Akaashi_  (・ー・)

 

Akaashi sighed. Of course.

 

_To:_ _Bokuto Koutarou-san_

_Just don’t push yourself too hard._

True to his word, Bokuto did show up at practice. He was immediately camped by their teammates, asking why Bokuto had failed to show up at classes to which the boy only waved his hand on response.

 

Akaashi tilted his head as Bokuto shouted his name, eyes almost shining like an owl. “Akaashi! Toss for me!”

 

Akaashi only sighed and nodded. He couldn’t even raise a defiant statement about it. His fingers laced around the ball as he tossed it to Bokuto, who in surprise missed to hit the spike.

 

Akaashi sighed, knowing full well what was going to happen. Dejected Bokuto was coming up into the surface. He glanced over the others who nodded, immediately understanding what Akaashi meant to convey.

 

Three spikes.

Four.

Five.

Six.

 

He had missed six spikes already, which was even too much for Bokuto. Akaashi waited, thousands of scenarios forming in his head in order to cheer up dejected Bokuto if it ever happened.

 

Much to Akaashi’s surprise, Bokuto had never gone dejected today,  _which was somewhat a miracle._

He had missed 69 spikes and screwed up five jump serves but no dejected Bokuto came. Akaashi, prone to reading his captain knew immediately that something was bothering him. Heck, even Konoha, Sarukui and the others could sense that something was wrong.

 

“Something bothering you, ace?”

 

Akaashi waits outside the club room, hands gripping his bag as he waits for Bokuto to come out. There is a beat of silence before Akaashi saw Konoha getting out, a bothered expression on his face. He shook his head towards Akaashi, who nodded in understanding.

 

Grabbing his phone, he sent a private message to the person he knew could  _probably_ help him.

 

_To:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_Re: Concerning Bokuto_

_Oikawa-san, did you know what happened to Bokuto-san?_

A second later, Oikawa had replied. Seriously, was everyone camping in their phones nowadays?

 

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_Re: ;)_

_So, you finally noticed then, Kei-chan~_

_To:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_I still have no idea what you’re referring to but what did you say to Bokuto-san?_

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_Kei-chan! How could you accuse me of such a thing?_

Akaashi bit his lip, contemplating. He was about to type a reply when Bokuto came out of the club room, a bothered expression on his face. Akaashi pocketed his phone, waiting for Bokuto to notice him. The captain looked entirely shocked seeing Akaashi waiting for him, but a second later, he forced a grin on his face, to which Akaashi noticed.

 

“Akaashi!” He said, with fake enthusiasm. “Did you wait long?”

 

“Not at all, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto hummed. Silence was never present with Bokuto. Their silence faded against time. Bokuto had thousands of stories to tell Akaashi, sometimes about his family, sometimes about his middle school and most times it’s just plain random stuff.

 

Now, Akaashi was met with silence. It had never happened with Bokuto. It wasn’t entirely silent because of Bokuto’s humming and Akaashi never felt responsible to talk and fill the silence more in his life. He didn’t want to press on, private matters where different entirely and Akaashi knew when to give space and when to pry on.

 

So instead, he opted for a single. “Are you okay, Bokuto-san?”

 

Bokuto stopped in his tracks. He glanced at Akaashi with a forced grin on his face. “Of course I am, Akaashi!” He pouted. “I’m sorry I didn’t hit all of your spikes though but everything was perfect!”

 

Akaashi only nodded as Bokuto rambled on. It was the usual routine with Bokuto. Him rambling and Akaashi listening and nodding, throwing in comments sometimes but Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to believe that everything was alright.

 

“Goodbye, Akaashi!” Bokuto waved. “You better not be late to practice tomorrow!”

 

Akaashi waved his hand in response. He dropped his bag, greeting his parents before he had opted to drag it out of Oikawa even if he had to go to Miyagi for it.

 

_To:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_Oikawa-san, did something happen with Bokuto-san?_

Oikawa replied but of course, he chose to torment Akaashi on sending it to the hangout he created. Really, Oikawa Tooru was such a sadist.

 

_D_ _aprettiestofuall: I can’t believe Kei-chan didn’t notice~_

_Sugamomma: I kind of expected that he already knew._

_Kittenchan: Bokuto has acknowledge his feelings._

Akaashi blinked. Trust Kenma to be blunt about it. He stared at Kenma’s message again and again.

 

Feelings?

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Seriously, Ken-chan~ It was more fun having Kei-chan to figure it out~_

_Kittenchan: I just want this over with._

_H_ _otdamn: Uh. What exactly do you mean?_

He could feel Oikawa over the other end of the line and Akaashi already knew what he was going to say before he had sent it.

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Oh my god!_

_Daprettiestofuall: I cannot believe this._

_Daprettiestofuall: Do you want me to disown you, Kei-chan?_

_Sugamomma: It’s alright, Akaashi-san._

_Hotdamn: I have no idea what’s going on right now._

_Daprettiestofuall: I have officially disowned you from the Pretty Setter Squad_

_Kittenchan: Could you disown me too?_

_Daprettiestofuall: No, Ken-chan and we are talking about Kei-chan here._

_Daprettiestofuall: Kei-chan. Kou-chan is going over puberty right now._

_Hotdamn: Puberty?_

_Sugamomma: What Oikawa means to say is that Bokuto had found someone he likes and we mean romantically._

Akaashi blinked. Bokuto? Liking someone? Aside from volleyball? Of course, Kuroo and Kenma were exceptions. Bokuto had always invested his time on volleyball making him one of the top five spikers in the country. Akaashi shook his head.

 

_Daprettiestofuall: Yep, just like Mr. Refreshing-kun and Captain-kun~_

_Sugamomma: We aren’t..._

_Daprettiestofuall: And Ken-chan and Tetsu-chan~_

_Kittenchan: ..._

Thousands of thoughts were running on Akaashi’s head, making sleep impossible to come and alas when morning came, Akaashi had dark bugs under his eyes. He yawns every six minutes as he walks to the school, the coldness sipping through his skin.

 

“Akaashi! Good Morning!”

 

“Good Morning, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto grinned, waving his hands in the air. Akaashi had contemplated on whether he was going to ask Bokuto. The said captain was humming, hands on his pockets, the ear-splitting grin visible in his face.

 

“Bokuto-san, may I ask something?”

 

Bokuto whipped his head towards Akaashi and nodded, the grin still on his face. “Do... Do you like someone romantically?”

 

The grin on Bokuto’s face wavered and Akaashi had his question already answered. Of course, Bokuto wears his emotions outside. He perfectly demonstrates if he’s happy, sad and dejected. Akaashi could read them all in just a glance.

 

And Akaashi immediately knew the answer to his question. Bokuto forced his grin to come back to his face and shook his head. “Of course not, Akaashi! No one has caught my eye yet!”

 

Both immediately knew that Bokuto was lying, even if Akaashi didn’t comment on it and he feels the pain digging in his hands. Akaashi nods his head, placing both of his hands on his pockets, feeling the blood drip on his pants.

 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi calls before Bokuto could take a step further. “I need you to be completely honest with me.”

 

Bokuto stopped in his tracks. He bit his lip and Akaashi forced himself to look at Bokuto straight in the eye. Bokuto sighed and scratched his head lazily, as if embarrassed by his said actions.

 

“Someone did catch my eye...” Bokuto starts off, eyes trailing everywhere  _except_ Akaashi. “I may have liked this person for some time now but I refused to acknowledge it.”

 

Akaashi blinked. So it was really true then. Bokuto had found someone. Feeling the venom about to spit out his mouth, Akaashi bit his tongue, gesturing for the older boy to continue.

 

“I...” Bokuto groaned, placing both his arms to cover his eyes. “I can’t do this.”

 

“...Bokuto-san?”

 

Bokuto strides toward Akaashi with three steps. Akaashi’s eyes widened when he felt Bokuto’s soft, warm lips on his and  _oh shit, Bokuto Koutarou is kissing him!_ Unlike said movies, it doesn’t produce butterflies and nervousness ― Akaashi feels like his stomach is letting out the entire zoo.  _Fuck the butterflies._

When Bokuto places a space between them, he softly whispers. “I’m sorry for ruining our friendship.” He says as he pivots his heel and walks toward the school. Akaashi was left there, blinking.

 

_What?_

 

Akaashi’s hand automatically goes to his mouth, as there he stood unmoving.  _What?_

What?

 

What?!

 

“Bokuto-san!”

 

Akaashi calls out but Bokuto pretends he doesn’t hear the boy. Bokuto hangs his bag over his shoulder and one hand on his pockets. Akaashi sees the forced grin Bokuto makes as he greets the student with a fake-enthusiastic  _good morning._

“Bokuto-san.”

 

_Still not listening._

“Bokuto!”

 

_Nope. No Bokuto here._

Akaashi massages his temples. Goddamnit. He bits his lip in embarrassment.  _Just for once, Keiji._ He whispers to himself as he runs to catch the older boy. Akaashi rounds up the corner as he sees the familiar shade of dyed hair.

 

“Koutarou.” He calls out, just enough for Bokuto to hear.

 

Bokuto freezes as did almost the people on the corridors. Akaashi stares at Bokuto’s back, ignoring the vigilant stares he got. Bokuto groans and tousles his head, as if troubled before he crouched down to the ground, hands covering his head.

 

_What the fuck?_

Bokuto stands up five seconds later, walking towards Akaashi. He grabs Akaashi’s hand and pulls him towards the comfort room. Bokuto closes the door, effectively trapping Akaashi between the door and his body.

 

Akaashi gulps.

 

Bokuto stares at him before he nuzzles Akaashi’s neck. “Goddamnit, Akaashi. Why are you so cute?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a proper word to describe a high schooler, Bokuto-san.”

 

“But you are,” Bokuto whines. “I’m sorry.”

 

Akaashi caresses Bokuto’s back soothingly. Akaashi bites a smile. “I like you too, Bokuto-san.” He whispers and Akaashi swore he had snorted a laugh when Bokuto whipped his head towards Akaashi ; eyes as big as an owl.

 

bonus:

 

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_To:_ [ _awsumhair@gmail.com_ ](mailto:awsumhair@gmail.com)

_Re: ;)_

_Any good news, owl-chan? I told you that he liked you, didn’t i?_

_To:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_From:_ [ _awsumhair@gmail.com_ ](mailto:awsumhair@gmail.com)

_Re: ._._

_You told me to pray, Oikawa._

_on the other side..._

_From:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_To:_ [ _AkaashiKeiji@gmail.com_ ](mailto:AkaashiKeiji@gmail.com)

_Re: ;)_

_It worked out in the end, didn’t it?_

_To:_ [ _datooruboi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:datooruboi@gmail.com)

_From:_ [ _AkaashiKeiji@gmail.com_ ](mailto:AkaashiKeiji@gmail.com)

_I knew you had something to do with it._

Bokuto looks up to Akaashi as Akaashi strokes Bokuto’s hair who was laying down in his lap. Bokuto groans and locks his phone, pouting.

 

“Oikawa?”

 

Bokuto nods. “Oikawa.”

 

Akaashi shrugs. “He got us together though. Maybe you should forgive him this time.”

 

Bokuto grins and grabs the book Akaashi was reading, placing it on the table next to his phone. Akaashi rolls his eyes but a smile was already grazing his (pretty) face.

 

Well, he doesn’t mind at all. Oikawa did managed to get them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually pretty shitty if i say so myself. we’re sorry guys. this is actually the first time we did this and we were both busy and we don’t know how to end this so here ya go. we promise to do better next time~ - k & sunny

**Author's Note:**

> this series is a collab between me and my friend who just happened to write this in Akaashi’s point of view since i don’t know how to impression-ate Akaashi and I still haven’t caught up with the manga, not like this little poop <3


End file.
